Trapped: Elevator Woes
by willwrite4fics
Summary: LowLight and Deep-Six. Unsincere apologies for inflicting this on you. If you know the characters, you'll appreciate it. No Slash Within!


Trapped: Elevator

Two more of the little known Joes.. trapped in an elevator together for a LOOONG time.

I don't own GI Joe, and I don't make money from writing, and I certainly wouldn't make any money from this fic! Sorry in advance!

* * * *

Deep-Six pushed the heavy cargo dolly along the corridor and then double-checked the clipboard for the correct floor. The highly secure facility had miles of corridors and several off-set levels which made it confusing. He and LowLight just had to deliver the crate of half-destroyed equipment for the techs to study and attempt to piece back together.

He nodded to the right and LowLight agreeably headed that direction. As he expected, the cargo elevators were right down the hall and they entered and got the crates settled. LowLight used his visitor pass to authorize the lift to move and the massive doors shut slowly after a warning beep.

Deep-Six sighed and looked the sniper. "Sixteen." LowLight hit the button and they stood quietly as the lift beeped again and began to descend. Deep-Six didn't mind the sniper much, he tended to be quiet, which was better than 'nice' or 'personable' or 'interesting'. He just wanted folks to leave him alone. If Hawk would assign him to deep water exercises where he could just work and turn off the intercom, he'd be happier.

After several minutes, the lift suddenly beeped and stopped. They looked up and then at each other. When nothing happened, Lowlight reached to push the level sixteen button again. Nothing happened.

"Lift's stuck." LowLight's mellow voice didn't sound too disturbed over it. He pulled out his comm unit and checked to see if it had signal. When it didn't, he pulled the emergency panel open and used the handset. After a few seconds, someone picked up and he repeated to them. "Lift's stuck." He waited a few minutes then hung up. "They're working on it."

Deep-Six grunted and stood there waiting. LowLight sat on the crate until he noticed the glare from the diver. "Sorry." He moved to sit on the floor, his back against the side of the elevator.

After about an hour, the phone in the panel began to chirp. When Deep-Six didn't move to answer it, LowLight got to his feet and picked it up. "Okay." He hung it back up. "It's gonna be a while. Security glitch won't let the lift move."

Deep-Six frowned. "You gotta talk so much?"

"Sorry."

Now they both sat on the floor opposite of each other. The quiet was absolute and complete. Because of the underground nature of the laboratory, everything was well insulated and thus nearly soundproof. Unless someone entered the elevator shaft, they'd probably never hear a thing.

The high security meant there wasn't even an access panel in the roof of the elevator car. They were stuck in a box with no where to go. Deep-Six sat quietly, as did LowLight.

* * * *

Three hours later....

LowLight sighed and stretched before settling back against the wall. Deep-Six tried not to glare too hard at him.

* * * *

Two more hours later....

The sniper got up and paced in a circle to stretch his back. Looking at the annoyed diver, he shrugged. "Stiff from sitting."

Deep-Six nodded disinterestedly.

* * * *

Another three hours...

"This is boring." The glare from the silent diver made LowLight shrink in on himself and sit back in his corner quietly. "Sorry."

* * * *

Two more really looong hours later...

The lift jerked slightly, beeped twice and began to descend. Both of the Joes looked around and got to their feet. When it touched down on the sixteenth level, the door chimed and opened and Deep-Six tipped the dolly up and pushed their crate out. Pulling the clipboard out again, he consulted to see which direction the lab was in that they needed to deliver the junk to.

LowLight pointed to the left. "I think it's down..."

Deep-Six suddenly threw the clipboard on top of the crate. "Can't you SHUT UP!? You talk ALL THE DANGED TIME!"

"Sorry."

* * * *

End Chapter.

Yes. It's fluff. Plot bunny gnawed my brain. Couldn't help it.


End file.
